sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Jericho
Biography Still in Development! Long ago, when demons and ghouls roamed the earth, five powerful and ancient warriors known as Nephilims, stepped forth to vanquish all that stood for evil. They were, the Goliaths, led by their leader, Jericho, these monstrosities were a group of highly trained gunslingers sent from the Gates of Beyond to protect the land of Delgado and it's residents. There numbers were scarce, but their powers were infinite, no mere demon would have ever dreamed of crossing paths with these supernatural beasts. But as time passed, the never-ending riches inside the land of Delgado had begun to corrupt the minds of the Goliaths, all except their leader, Jericho, who was determined to save Delgado from it's never-ending oppressors. It was by destiny that this struggle came to be, granting evil the chance it needed to invade Delgado one last time. So in one final effort to save their home, the five Nephilims faced off against the army of demons, and ultimately triumphed. Their victory was short lived however, as the minds of Jericho's comrades had fully succumb to evil. Defying the inevitable, he alone challenged his brothers in one last attempt to save their humanity. He fought astoundingly well against his former allies, and although it seemed victory was at hand, Delgado's final hope for freedom was ultimately denied as Jericho alone was no match for the combined strength of all his brothers. Jericho was ultimately defeated, and the Goliaths were no more. Following his defeat, Jericho was hurled into the Pit of Anguish, a trench where both time and reality cease to exist. In this trench, he found himself in terrible agony, as the void kept him chained against his own will. With this, he remained frozen in time for over a thousand years.. "...Now, here in New Metropolis, the seal is broken, and I rise again!" Personality Jericho is described to be a very dark and brooding individual with a stoic perspective. He was very protective over the land of Delgado, and was extremely merciless towards it's enemies. His bold and fierce nature was highly respected among his brothers, and his wrath would generally strike fear into the hearts of demons. He generally spoke in a gruff tone, and because of his affiliation with the Goliaths, he always remained calm in the face of danger. Due to his moral ambiguity, however, Jericho usually shoots first, and asks questions later. Abilities * Martial Artist: Jericho is a well-rounded fighter in combat, he displays a masterful amount of technique in Boxing, Judo, Jujitsu, and Wrestling(all forms). * Enhanced Senses: Thanks to his monstrous heritage, Jericho is highly more aware of his surroundings than the average Mobian. * Enhanced Strength: Jericho is being with incredible strength, he's capable of lifting objects that are twice his size, and is even able to crush the wrists of his foes just by tightening his grip, this feat is most likely due to the fact that he's a monster. In addition, he's also capable of crushing, bending, and destroying pieces of metal. * Enhanced Resilience: Jericho's physique is capable of withstanding injuries that would be fatal to the ordinary Mobian, as well as recovering from them at a miraculous rate. He's resilient to high caliber bullets, knives, explosives and extreme temperatures to a degree. Most notably, when he was savagely beaten by his brothers and thrown into the Pit of Anguish, he was able to enhance his resilience by undergoing a lifetime of torment. * Marksmanship: As a gunslinger, Jericho is a highly skilled individual with firearms, he never misses, and is even capable of preforming ricochets in tight corners. His weapons of choice, are two ancient colt revolvers, with bullets that can pierce through the strongest of material. * Lightning-Quick Reflexes: Jericho is extremely quick on the draw, he possesses a superhuman-like amount of dexterity. Unfortunately, this feat does not cooperate with his agility. * Endurance: Though nowhere near fast as Sonic, he's capable of undergoing physical activity for long periods of time. Trivia * Jericho only has four quills. * He conceals slicked back hair under his hat. * When angered, his eyes glow red. * In the sonic world, he stands 160cm tall, this makes him 20cm shorter than Vector the Crocodile. * He's technically the last of his kind, since his former species have mutated into more horrific creatures throughout the millennia. * Jericho rightfully belongs to TheTeriyakiWorm. Category:Males